


Pink and soft, like fairy floss for the lot

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, famiy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's crying in the middle of the night awakens the two dads and it's Zayn's turn to go and check on her. </p><p>Or just a drabble because there are not enough Zarry domestic/kid fics. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and soft, like fairy floss for the lot

Zayn thinks that almost after one year he would have grown accustomed to the sound of crying in the middle of the night. But that appears not to be the case because it's 3:48am and Emma is crying and Zayn is so beyond tired, he feels that he himself wants to cry. 

"Itsyourturn." Harry grunts in his sleep, not lifting his head off of the pillow. And Zayn knows it's his turn, he didn't need the reminder as he clumsily gets out of their bed and heads towards the nursery. 

"Shhhh Emma, you're ok darling." Zayn says comfortingly before he's even by Emma's crib. He looks down at her and she's so small and so beautiful and his heart flutters at the sight of her crying. "Shhh beautiful girl, daddy's here." He says soothingly as he gently carries her and cradles her in his arms. 

She's warm and soft and just so pink in her pyjamas covered in hearts that Harry insisted they should buy because it would "look so cute" and Zayn thinks that he was completely right. 

"It's ok, c'mon calm down." Zayn whispers as he begins to bounce Emma in his arms to try and get her to fall back to sleep. "Stop crying gorgeous." Zayn continues to bounce her for a little while longer though it appears that his efforts have gone to vain as Emma hasn't silenced. 

He hates seeing her cry and he also doesn't want to disturb Harry. She usually cries at night but would always stop when either of her dads came to check up on her, seemingly just wanting the comfort and to be held in their arms. 

But not tonight, Emma is still crying. So Zayn, naturally starts worrying. He presses his lips gently to her forehead to see if she's hotter than usual, but that doesn't seem the case so it rules out a fever. His arm that's carrying her rests close to her nappy, so he moves his hand to cup the nappy to feel if it's full and if she needs to be changed. But that's not it either. 

"What's wrong baby girl?" Zayn hums, trying to be quiet. He lifts her and kisses the top of her head softly. She smells like a baby, and Zayn knows that sounds stupid but he can't help it. "You hungry Em? Is that it? You want a bottle don't you love." Zayn suggests. 

Emma is still whining in his arms as he pads through his and Harry's two bedroom apartment towards their kitchen. He checks the fridge to see if there's an already prepared bottle that's been set aside with the intention to be her breakfast and thanks the gods when he finds one. It would've been difficult to prepare Emma a bottle with her restless and crying in his arms. He warms the bottle, popping it into the microwave for 47 seconds (the perfect amount he and Harry discovered two months after they adopted Emma.)

When the microwave tings, Emma relaxes; as though the familiar sound brings her the comfort of the thought that 'yes, finally my food is ready'. Zayn also relaxes when he gives Emma the bottle and she attaches her lips around it with desperation and all crying and whinging seizes. 

"What's wrong?" Harry grumbles as he waddles into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He looks so tired, unlike Zayn, who's feeling wide awake now as he bounces Emma ever so gently in their kitchen. 

"Just wanted a feed." Zayn smiles warmly. "Go back to bed love, be there in a mo." 

"Ok." Harry responds, though it appears to take him a lot of effort. He turns around and drags his feet along the carpeted floor and then disappears into their bedroom. 

"You woke daddy Harry up gorgeous girl." Zayn sing songs. Emma is about half way through her bottle when she gets full and stops sucking on it. "What? No more?" Zayn smiles down softly when he pulls the bottle away exposing her content expression. She truly is gorgeous, the most beautiful baby he's ever seen. And he's not even being bias...swear. 

Zayn props Emma over his shoulder and starts tapping against her back softly. "We gonna go back to bed, yea?" He keeps patting her back until Emma gives a little burp. "Ok baby girl, let's go." He's cradling her in his arms now and her eyes are already starting to flutter close between the short walk from the kitchen to the nursery. 

When he's in the nursery he continues swaying her in his arms, humming a lullaby under his breath. Soon enough Emma is asleep in his arms. He settles her into the crib, bringing the little pink blanket up to cover her. Everything is just so pink when it comes to Emma. 

Zayn stills for a moment, anxious to see whether she'll awaken now that she's out if her dad's arms. Though, she doesn't steer. When Zayn's satisfied she won't be waking up any time soon he returns to his bedroom, suddenly feeling tired. 

His yawn his loud in the quiet room where Harry is sleeping on his stomach, head turned to face Zayn's side of the bed. Zayn settles into the bed and cuddles up close to Harry, their faces inches apart. 

"Erythin ok?" Harry mumbles into his pillow. 

"Yea, she's back to sleep." Zayn wants to kiss him. He looks so peaceful even though he's battling with sleep. So Zayn does. He perks his lips and moves forward enough to not even kiss Harry, but more of a brush of lips against lips. 

Harry hums in content in his sleep, his eyes still closed. "I lul you." Half asleep Harry mutters. 

"I love you too." Zayn returns before drifting into sleep.


End file.
